The Unexpected
by Mimi-Cherrylicious
Summary: Two girls are being send to a normal looking camp, when they discover that most of the myths they heard about were true. Strange stuff start to happen and appear when they mostly don't expect them.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

I just got in, pass the school gates with my so called best friend beside me. I stared at the building, I felt really happy, like I was four or five years old child on which they bought a brand new toy which I always wished for. Eagerness was written on my eyes. Walking to the big and yellow building, which the road till there seemed so long, as it I had to walk a day or two till there. For the first time of this year I felt the urge to run in my school.  
Well it was my last day at school for god sake.

"Hey, snap out of that daydream you're having" My friend said a little bit loudly, making me snap out of my thoughts of how im going to spend my summer and most important with who.  
"Pfff" It was all I could say at the moment, cause obviously I wasn't listening to any word she was saying.  
Besides, I wasn't the only one who was full of eagerness to get in school. As we got in school, I headed to our room so fast, the others could've thought that I was going to start running. My blonde friend ran after me, calling out my name, trying to make me stop for a bit and wait for her. "Hurry up Polly! I wanna finish this shit as soon as possible!" I said over my shoulder, as I pulled the door of our class room wide open, I pulled it with such strengh that It hit the wall. "Gosh this girl..." Polina snorted as she followed me.

And like usualy we were late, but who cares, it was the last day at school, I didn't gave even a fuck about rules and stuff like that in this moment. My class teacher was the best one in school I might add, she didn't bark at me or anything like that, she did exactly the opposite. A smile crossed her lips as she saw me on the door and Polly which just jumped beside me, holding herself on me so she won't fall.  
"Late as always Marina and Polya" she stretched her hand, pointing out with a finger, the only free place in the room. I stepped in, and as usual everyone were talking.  
"Po lya!" I teased my friend, as I ran inside the room, and snickering. I could hear her saying something under her breath while stomping all the way after me.  
"You know I hate that name!" Polina said, puffing her cheeks.  
"Exactly" I snapped and looked at her, grinning like a little devil like I was. That was my nickname from my parents too.  
Polina was just about to say something but the room got quiet all of a sudden, all the looks stopped at our teacher. She got up from her desk which was hiding most of her. She was wearing one of her big shirts, orange one, a white with a little black scarf around her neck, black jeans and white hight heels, Her red hair was up. in a bun. I have to admit that she was the one teacher in school, which was dressing so awesome. She wasn't old, but I can't say that she was young too, she was middle age.  
"I can see that all of you are eager to go out of this giant building, and I can say that I'm feeling the same way" she chuckled, making most of the students laugh. "But..I have to add that I will miss you a lot..even if you made most of the teachers here go crazy, pissing them so much, making me go to talk with the principal every day" she looked a little bit pissed while saying that, but it didn't last long "even so...well i might say that, that's the thing which made you so special, I will miss you a lot, and knowing that some of you might explode from eagerness, I won't hold you here anymore, so you are free to go!" She smiled brightly at all of the kids, resting a hand on her desk and looking around, I could see few tears rolling on her cheeks. I ran out of the room, seeing two of the teachers I hate the most, I just couldn't help it and ran past them fast, getting in front of them and running backwards showing them my middle finger while yelling "And that is for the F's you wrote me!" after winking at them and sticking tongue, I ran away fast while laughing. I could swear that I heard them screaming my name and something after that. But that was quite normal for me. I was known as the little blonde devil. After saying our goobyes to the teachers, and getting out from school, a big group of girls in which I was in, with Polina, headed to the park, to find some restaurant there and spend our last day together. And just when I thought nothing would ruin this day, the girl which I hated came with us. Well..no one actually liked her, but she invited herself. While walking beside my bestie, the annoying girl ran beside me, and was talking to Polina. Of course, the thing she was saying were totally stupid and most of them, our of context. One of the things which wasn't the best in me was that I was hot tempered. The girl continued talking, even when she saw that Polina and the others were trying to ignore her, at their best, but no one said anything so there it was, I stomped away, gritthing my teeth trying to cool myself off. As soon as I started calming down, Polina ran beside me, filling my head with stupid questions. And the strawberry-of-the-cake was coming too.

The annoying chick ran beside me, mentioning something bad about me and here I lost my temper. "Gosh! Just fuck off! you are annoying! get it? A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!" I spelled every letter with angryness in my words, my face was a bit red, my friends were trying not to laugh from the scene, I could see their lips twitching and their eyes were nearly watering. Just when I was about to scream something more, I felt a soft hand pressed roughly against my mouth making me shut up, I shook my head to see who it was, it was my other close friend. I could say that she was one of the biggest perverts some one could meet. She wasn't the nice type at all either but maybe she wasn't quite in mood for this now.

After the little scene, the restaurant, most of us headed to the big fountain, splashing each other like little kids. In the end of the night we passed by the police station with my bestie and here is where it clicked to me. I saw a little rock, got it in my hand, squeezing it tight and staring at a police car. "w-what the hell are you doing?!" Polina whispered in a worried yet angry voice. "shush, I wanna see if the window is gonna brake" I snickered and threw the little rock straight up to the window which looked normal as the rock hit it, but it didn't look like that for long, a minute later it started cracking till it broke making a loud noice, the little pieces of glass failing on the ground. "holy shit...you dull blondie!" Polina spat, grabbing hold of my dirty hand with which I held the rock, and yanked me after her and ran as fast as she could, while I just bursted out of laughing for no reason at all while following my friend. One of the police man's saw us and yelled, for our luck he was kind of old, so he didn't ran after us, to not move his lazy old ass. "you're such an idiot! why did you do that?!" Polina yelled over her shoulder, still yanking me after her, running as fast as she could. After escaping, I got home, slamming the door shut behind me but it was louder that I thought it as I was about to head to my room, my mom and dad came in front of me. My mom's lips pursing in irritation, as for my dad which was just glaring at me coldly like a stone, as like I killed someone. The akward silence was soon broken by my dad's cold voice "so..will you tell us...what did you do after you got out of your class room? something...saying to some teachers, or showing them?"  
"Oh shit..."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Just as I was having one of the greatest dreams ever, I was woken up, by my lovely brother. Gasping when I felt the cold liquid on my face, hair, and on my clothes which were now soaking wet. Oh yes this is a typical morning for me, that little brat was always waking me up with the most annoying ways there were. My eyes widen up and for sure I was already awake. "You little brat!" I yelled irritated, pushing the covers off me and standing up. My pajamas were tight against my skin, water dripping from my hair, the little drops falling on my purple carpet.  
"Mom and dad told me to wake you up, so I did sis" My brother said as an excuse while giving me a giant and sweet smile, his blue eyes were sparkling cause of the sun rays, his blonde hair looked as it was golden. Someone could actually think that this little devil in front of me was a pure angel, well that someone have to be really dull to believe that. My brother knew that I will try to catch him so he rushed out of my room fast. Letting a deep sigh to escape my from my lips. Thinking about my clothes and hair, I was just about to run out of the room when I noticed that I didn't feel wet like few minutes ago. Walking to my mirror I saw that my clothes and hair were dry, as like I wasn't wet a couple of minutes ago. Even if it was extremely weird, I stormed out of my room, heading down to the living room. "Peter you little scum!" I yelled angry, tightening my palms as they were in fists. Just as I stepped in the kitchen I saw my brother, nomming on a piece of chocolate with my mom near him. Seeing my clothes dry, his jaw dropped, but I didn't payed attention to him, rather to my two suitcases near the table, which were full for sure.  
"What is this all about? and why are my suitcases there?" I narrowed eyes at my mom.  
"Didn't you pay attention when I told you that you're going to camp? Besides, be glad that I didn't send you to summer school cause your behavior is just..unacceptable" My mom said, not even turning to me, she was making pancakes and maybe she was to busy with that.  
"But...my friends are here! I want to stay here!" I shouted to defend myself as i stiffen near the door.  
"Marina, what do you prefer, summer school or going to camp with one of your close friends?" my mom swirled around and gave me a serious look.  
"Ugh..ok camp it is...and did you got everything that I need?" I stepped backwards, ready to head to my room. "of course, you just need to dress" she answered.  
I headed to my room, cursing under my breath, I felt like it was the end of the world, well for me. Losing my friends was just to much for me, but I didn't have a choice, and choosing from summer school and camp, I think everyone knows what I'm gonna pick. Getting dressed in a bloody red tan top, which was holding on a strip, tied around my neck, black short pants and black sneakers, I walked to my mirror and tied my long and blonde hair in a high ponytail. I pushed my sunglasses on my head, shoving my phone on my pocket, plus my headphones too and headed to my door before I saw one of my katanas near my door where I left it. My lips curved in to a smirk as I grabbed it and ran downstairs where my family was waiting. Everyone knew that I was a weapon lover, and it was going to be a miracle for me not to get something dangerous with me, that katana was just...part of me.  
When I got down, I saw the door of our house open and my family outside, my mom was holding the trunk, dad was helping her to get it in the car and my brother...well he was just annoying them as always. I ran to the kitchen, grabbing a pancake and running outside.  
"Oh I'm getting my katana by the way" I bit on the pancake while looking at my parents.  
"Just..don't kill anyone" my dad snorted and got in the car, followed by my mom. Me and my brother got in at the same time.  
"so we're going for the blondie right?" i talked while chewing, doing it just to annoy my parents.  
"Marina don't talk while eating, and yes we're going for Polly" my mom looked at me with kind of disgust as her voice was irritated.  
She didn't got a response from me cause obviously I was to busy with eating, and oh well...beating up my brother in the car like usual. He was slapping me while i was pinching him, both of us grunting, groaning and cursing. As we got my friend, of course she sat between us, and oh that wasn't a good idea at all. Peter and I started slapping each other through Polina. In the end we both got slapped by her. And so the little war which was going on on the back seats stopped.

As we reached to the camp, the first one who rushed out of the car was me. I dragged my katana with me and looked at the place. the look of my face showed that I wasn't brother jumped out of the car, and looked around in awe. This was the perfect place for him. Polina got out of her car, and just by seeing me holding that big sword her jaw dropped "why the hell are you bring that thing? to kill people?!" She stared at me. I looked at her with blank expression "if it's needed...yes"  
After my mom and dad got out our suitcases they let them near the so called "gates" of the camp. Peter was begging them, trying to make them agree to let him stay here for at least a week, he was doing his best but they disagreed, again and again. After I promised them that I will call them at least two times at day, that I'm not going to kill anyone, not gonna blow stuff, try to burn something or someone, my parents drove away, with a sad peter.


	2. Chapter 2

''I'm going to melt in this heat!" I complained as I slid my sunglasses on my head. The sun was shining harder than from when we left, my blonde hair seemed as it was golden.(and my normal color is dark blonde) The black with purple crystal star which was tied on my neck with a stout black necklase, was shining from the sun rays, deflecting them. In front of us loomed a big wooden building. The wood was dark brown, with a bit of red tinge. "Don't worry, just the rest of your brain might melt, if there is..something left" Polina mocked, grabbing her two suitcates in one hand and with the other she was pulling one of mine. A loud groan was earned from me, as I got the katana tight in my hand, and pulled my suitcase. My eyes widen up as I saw how much kids were there. I couldn't believe that it even had a bunch of -barbie- girls. Who could've guessed that those dolled up girls will be on place like this? Well for sure I didn't. Besides, the last time when I went to a place like this was like when I was five.  
"Dude, you saw the bunch of barbies?" I giggled while looking at their little group.  
"I was gonna ask you the same" Polina let a laugh "Well this is kinda new tho. Besides, I bet that they won't last long,"

As we made our way to the building, most of the eyes landed on me, or more correctly on what I was holding, but at least it didn't last long. I caugh the stare of some shirtless boy whit dark brown hair almost black and with sky blue eyes. He was tall for what I could see, his chest was well builded too. He tossed his shirt over one shoulder, holding it with the tip of his index finger. I thought only male models do that. A couple of guys were beside him of course, like every normal guy group. The look on his face was blank, or even bored but it changed fast as he saw the weapon in my hand and his lips curved in a smirk. I felt myself staring at him and it was about then when I felt my mouth was literally hanging open. I closed it so quickly, it made a clacking sound. "Gosh the only thing missing here is me, drooling literally or some stupid hearts in my eyes" I thought for myself. I felt some one shaking me roughly by my shoulder and yelling on my ear "Stop drooling over that guy and move your ass!" Polina turned away from me and continued walking. I could bet that she was smirking at this time. "what? Hell no I wasn't!" I argued while ticking an imaginary piece of hair behind my ear as I shook my head at her while mumbling some words with her mother including in them. As I ran beside her, I could feel that my face was burning from the embarrassment but thank god that I cooled down fast. As we made our way pass a bench, my friend suddenly stopped and hurled the suitcases on the ground "Wait me here!" she called over her shoulder, and waved her hand as she ran inside the building, not letting me even to response. I sighed deeply and made my way to the bench, pulling our things beside me. "Ugh..that idjit," I murmured as i hopped on the bench and moved my katana between my legs in upstanding position. The black haft touching my shoulder and the little chain on it moving slightly. Pulling out my phone from my pocked, I lazily searched for some song when I found one. I turned it on and louder, staring at the ground, not caring that the others could hear it too cause it was blasting out pretty loud.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you" I heard a sweet voice, and how some one hopped right beside me on the bench.  
"Huh?" was all i could say while tilting my head up to look who was the person beside me. It was a girl for sure cause of her voice, she had dark brown hair almost black, falling on her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, her lips curved into a smile as she saw me looking at her. She stuck her hand, and I briefly wondered if I was supposed to kiss it, before I came to my senses and shook it.  
"Um...nice to meet you too...I guess" I said, while murmuring the last part under my breath. "So what's your name?"  
"My name is Ellena, oh a-" she got cut off by me "Ellie it shall be then" I said with a slight smirk, earning a giggle from her.  
"Sure, It sounds adorable, what about yours? and I see that you're not alone" she glanced at the many suitcases near me "and what's with that sword? is it real?" she lifted an eyebrow while turning her look at me.  
"Heh exactly, Well mine is Marina, but I prefer to be called Mimi,and nah I'm not alone, I'm with one of my..annoying so called best friend" I glanced to the building to see if Polina was coming but there was no sign from her at all "hm? Oh it's a katana and of course" I got the sword out, moving it near my hand and hear her neck a bit making her flinch backwards.  
"c-careful with that" her eyes were locked on the katana as she shutter a bit. "Don't worry I'm good with weapons" I replied with a big grin on my face while getting up from the bench and rolling the katana in my hand making her stare at me.  
She was either amazed or thinking how could she come across to meet such a crazy idiot like me. After I finished showing my 'Samurai Jack' skills I hopped on my bench again, with a big smile on my face like I was mentally damaged or something.  
"Woah...that was awesome!" She turned to me "can you use other kind of weapons too?" She looked at me with eagerness in her eyes.  
Just when I was about to open my mouth to talk, I heard Polina's yell that she got the keys. She jumped in front of us, jumping like some three years old kid and squealing insanely. "W-we! a-are together!" She managed to say between all the squealing. Her breathing was harder cause from the running.  
"Dude..calm your tits will you" I looked at her, and how she was bouncing up and down. I got up, pressing my palms on her shoulders and pushing her a bit to the ground making her stop bouncing like an idiot."stop acting like a child" I said with a laugh, and glanced at Ellena "That's Ellie" I gestured to the brunette  
"Nice to meet you" She lifted up fast, bouncing a bit from the bench, for a minute I even thought that she is going to fall. Both of them started talking random stuff while my attention was caught by seeing that dark haired guy again. I lay my right shoulder on the tree near us, and looked at him. And just then my daydreaming was ruined. I saw a girl with long black hair running over to him. She stopped in front of him, lifting on her toes, as he gave her peck on the lips. For a moment I could bet that I felt a bit of jealous, that I wasn't on her place. Maybe Ellena saw me staring at the boy like that, cause she walked near me, moving a hand on my shoulder with a smirk on her lips "Oh that's Hunter, he's smoking hot isn't he? But sadly he haves a girlfriend, her name is Alice. Gosh I hate that girl so much"  
"Pfff..maybe he's hot but I don't like him" I rolled eyes at her and winked playfully.  
"Cmon Marina, let's go to let our things in the room, you're going to stare at...Hunter, later" Polina teased, while grabbing three suitcases and heading to the big building. "Oh shut it up already!" I yelled after her, and grabbed one of my suitcase, and the sword. "See you later Ellie!" I called over my shoulder.

The building was quite big when we got inside it, The walls were dark, if I had to be honest the place was kind of creepy. We got on the second floor as I looked around, trying to memorize everything. "So, I got told that the girls' dormitories are located on the third floor" Polina said as she headed up to the third floor with me behind, following her.  
Around were a lot of doors, but most of the kids were outside so it was quiet. I think me and Polina were left alone. She headed on the left side, with me after her as she got out the key from her pocked and unlocking the door. It was kind of nice. It had two beds, on the left and on the right side with a cupboard on each of their sides. A big black closet, two desk and a glass table in front of a dark red couch which looked pretty old. "Gosh..how old is this place?" I said while turning my attention to Polina which threw her two suitcases on her bed.  
"I bet it's older than my grandmother, and let's unpack, then we need to go for dinner. At least I got told like that" she said with a sigh.  
"I hate this place..and I hate my parents for sending me here" I threw my suitcases on the bed, getting a bunch of clothes out and bringing them to the big closet.  
Just when I was done letting my clothes in the closet, I headed to the door, passing one of the windows which opened by itself, hitting hard the against the wall, for a minute I even thought that it's going to brake. I jumped a bit, Polina swirled around fast, she was just finished putting her sheets on her bed, my heart raced, as I walked to close it while cursing under my breath when my eyes caugh something. It was a girl with pale skin and a bright blue cardigan over a short flowered dress. The creepiest part was that the girl was staring straight at me. I glanced at my friend "Dude! A friggin ghost! I see a ghost!" I turned back to the girl which was under the window and she was gone, just before my friend ran beside me.  
"Ghost? Ghost my ass. Nothing is there" she rolled her eyes as she walked back to arrange her stuff.  
Stiffen in front of the window, I just watched the spot where the ghost girl "It was a ghost! I swear!" I swirled around, getting most of my stuff on my desk, and trowing my sheets on the bed, while making my way to the door "Put my stuff on the bed, I'm going to check something" I ran out of the room leaving my friend without a chance to answer. I ran down the stairs how fast I could, till I got out of the building and I suddenly bumped into some one. "Urghh, watch where you're walking!" I hissed.  
"Woah calm your tits babe, no need to be that angry, cause you bumped in me" I heard a deep and sexy voice as I shoot my head up to see who it was, and bingo. It was that hot guy named Hunter. He was smirking and his hands crawled to my waist. I tried to see if his girlfriend was here but there was no sign from her.  
"Pfff, move away playboy" I pushed him away, he was hot indeed and I would love to flirt with him but I wanted to see what the hell was happening here. Pushing myself away from him. walking away. I heard some one whistling "Nice ass, blondie!" Hunter yelled over his shoulder. I turned back to him and was about to say something but he sauntered off. I groaned and swirled around, running to the place where I saw the ghost girl but nothing was there. On my one side was the giant old building and on the other were some creepy woods "tch..I bet it will have some shitty graveyards there" I said to myself as I headed back to the building. The minute I got on the third floor I felt something cold brush my arm, and I jumped, startled, as I saw the same ghost girl near me, with a smile on her face. It was rather creepy smile than a sweet one. "Who the hell are you?" I said in a low voice, like a whisper but the ghost just looked me up and down and walked away. "answer me you damn ghost!" I hissed, as the ghost face into a paneled wall. I stayed still, staring at the wall where the ghost fade in.  
"Um...Mimi are you okay?" I heard Ellena's sweet voice near me as she poked my shoulder. "U-uh.. yea! I'm fine" I shook my head at her, heading to my room before she got hold of my hand "Where are you going? c'mon! lets go for dinner, your friend is out too" She yanked me after her. As I ran after her on the stairs and caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to see another spirit making her way to one of the halls. "holy shit! Dude wait!" I yelled, as I pulled my hand out of Ellena's grip and ran to see where the spirit was "It's a frigin ghost!" I screamed as I looked around but it was gone. Ellena sighed at me "c'mon girl, stop talking nonsense, and let's go" "I...I don't get it.." I murmured as I made my way after her. The dining hall was jumble of tables of all sizes and shapes shoved into a massive room. There was a huge oval oak table right next to a formica and steel table that looked like it had been stolen from a diner.

But then I caught sight of the long low table that held all the food: big heaping bowls of shrimp, steaming pans full of roasted chicken, vats of gooey macaroni and cheese.I gaped at the towering vanilla cake, easily two or three feet tall, covered in white creamy frosting and dotted with thick red strawberries. "let's get something to eat, a table and then find your friend" Ellena suggested. Once we both had piled our plates high, we looked around for a place to sit. I spotted Hunter and his girlfriend with two other girls, and one guy sitting on a glass-top table near the end of the room. There were a couple of of empty spots at nearly every table but I wasn't quite in the mood for meeting new people, I could bet the same for Ellena. "Oh I see a table for three!" She said with a smile on her face, heading to a white table near the windows. I walked after her, trying to find Polina but there was no sign from her. I sat on my chair, still trying to find my friend, but there was no sign from her. "I bet that girl won't show tonight, jeez" I said with a sigh.  
"I dunno, maybe she is still with that guy she met earlier" She shrugged while starting to eat from her cake.  
"g-guy?!" I lifted an eyebrow, looking at her. "Ooh, was he hot? do you know him? I bet you know most of the people here? I forgot to ask, are you here for the first time?"  
She couldn't help but laugh at my eagerness and nodded "Yup, I know most of all everyone from here, it's not my first time coming here, and oh yes, he was hot" She smirked as she pointed at a couple on one of the tables. I glanced at the couple..or which seemed like one but it actually wasn't. On the table were Polina and that guy which Ellena told me about. He was blonde, and looked kind of skinny. "heh so that's where she is" I said with a smirk on my face "oh well, let's not... ruin their..date" I said with a laugh, turning back to my new friend as she nodded in agreemend and laughed with me. While I devoured the delicious food on my plate, I asked Ellena questions about various people in the dining hall. I started with the huge ebony table that sat on a raised platform at one end of the room. It was clearly the teachers' table, since not only was it the nicest, it was also the biggest. She explained me that the woman which was being all lady like was the head teach, Mrs. Vivian, the two big mans were Mr. Fletcher and Mr. On their was a young woman with long red hair and

thick-framed glasses like. She was so fair-skinned, Ms. Paris.I gestured to the tall woman with curly brown hair who was

sitting across the table from "And who's that?" Ellena rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ms Allison. Don't ever piss her off, she's the worst.." Ellena said trough a mouthful of cake.  
"Pshh I'm not sure if that's possible, my specialty is pissing off teachers, but I seriously don't want to mess with that one" I replied with a soft chuckle. After the dinner, and my chit-chat with Ellie, I headed to my room, but soon enough I was stopped from some one calling my name. I turned back to see who it was, as I saw Mrs. Vivian walking to me "So I was right, you are Marina, you were the only one which I didn't met yet," "Ah, yes" I replied as I gave her a soft smile. "I'm Mrs. Vivian" she moved a hand on my shoulder while making her way to the stairs, leading to the second floor "I got told from your parents that your behaivor isn't the best, am I right?" I puffed my cheeks and look away, trying to avoid her look "Yeah yeah" I said as I crossed my hands over my chest from which I earned a quiet giggle from Mrs. Vivian.  
"But I'm not sure if it's right, but anyway, your program for tomorrow is at your friend, and I hope she told you everything about the place, like bathroom and stuff, did she?" She asked while leading me to the third floor.  
"I bet that idiot forgot already" I thought to myself "Ahh, um yea she did" I nodded at her.  
"Good, oh and you have to be up at 9 AM tomorrow" She said as she let go of my shoulder, letting me on the third floor.  
"So early?!" I shook my head at her but she already had headed off. I groaned and walked to my room, getting in as I saw Polina, on her bed, hugging one of her pillows and squealing. "Woah, what's wrong with you? You got that blondie as a boyfriiiend?" I teased as I walked to my closet, getting out my pijamas and threw them on my dead.  
"Oh shut up!" She snapped as her cheeks turned deep red "by the way, we should go to bed after half an hour, so I think we should go to the bathroom before that" She lifted up, avoiding my look, and fastly got out of the room.  
"Sleep...at 10 pm?" I murmured to myself. "Jeez wait for me!" I ran after her, letting the door open after us.

There was a mad rush for the bathroom to brush teeth. Once we made it back from that, we only had six minutes left to put on our pajamas and dive into the mind was whirling, and I didn't know how I was ever going to get

to sleep "I saw another ghost today," I said a little bit quiet "and saw the first one again."  
"Mimi, there's no such things as ghosts, or at least not here, you just watch to many horrors" She replied with a bored voice "Night sweetie"  
I settled into my bed and tried to think sleepy thoughts, rolling in my bed. It seemed like I had just closed my eyes when I heard the door creak open a bit and after few minutes it closed again. I had the feeling some one was in the room, but it wasn't for long cause I fell asleep.


End file.
